Movie Night Surprise
by hardcorehpluver
Summary: An ordinary movie night takes a turn for edward and bella.  Is it good or bad?  ONE-SHOT! ALL-HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night Surprise.

Well here I am sitting in the living room of my favorite family's house: The Cullens. Esme and Carlisle were off in Port Angeles for the weekend celebrating their anniversary. We each are sitting with our other half just enjoying each other's company.

Emmett and Rose were first, cuddled up with each other in a chair next to the fireplace. They were happy in their own little world: married for a year, expecting twins in 4 months, and endless love for each other. Rose and Em were perfect for each other. I mean, here you have my muscular big brother with brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples that looked to belong on a kids face. Then you have Rose she has the body and figure that supermodels would kill for. And I mean it. The typical long legs, perfect hourglass shape, and the perfect tan. And her head features only maximizes the look. Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a smile to die for. Only thing I know is their kids will be heartbreakers when they get older.

Next came Alice and Jasper, laid out with each other on the sofa. They were also happy: engaged, getting married next June. I totally don't get how they work together, but as they always say "opposites attract". Here is Jasper who is always soft spoken and content just listening to conversations rather than participating in them. Then you have Alice, the rambunctious overly loud shopaholic. But when put together Jas really calms Ali. They are the perfect couple. Alice is a pixie, short body structure, short spiky black hair, and hazel eyes that light up an entire room. Now Jasper is like Rose, tall, blonde, and beautiful. He has blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a mature look in his face. When they have children, the world better watch out. Lets just hope they are more like Jasper when they are older.

Last but not least you get Edward and myself, the "babies". We were happy. Edward graduated top of our class, and I was not far behind him. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve someone like Edward. I sometimes look at myself just to find more reasons for him to dump me. Here he is bronze messy hair, smoldering emerald eyes, and a crooked grin any girl would be lucky to claim as their own. Then there's me. Plain jane type, long brunette hair, bold brown eyes, and a self-conscious attitude that I knew Edward would argue with me about. He looks at me like I am the most beautiful girl in the world. Maybe that's why I love him so much.

Okay I know you are wondering why we are the "babies", let me explain. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are all 24 years old. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Emmett is my older brother. Next is Alice, who is 22, and Edward's older sister. Then comes me and Edward, both of us are 20. This inevitably makes us not only the youngest siblings, but also the youngest in the group.

This weekend is mine and Edwards choice for the date night. So we chose to just stay home and watch movies. Much to Alices displeasure, Edward let me choose the movies. Since I have yet to see the movies, but have read the books multiple times I chose the _Harry Potter _series. We watched _Sorcerer's Stone _ with no noise, well except for Emmett's loud eating. Like seriously? Who can't eat gummy bears and worms quietly? Well apparently Emmett can't. About half way through _Chamber of Secrets_ we go off into the different couples. Only difference is two couples are sitting by the fireplace and one on the couch. Edward and I start to talk about college. We are taking 2 years off to just be together. We plan on leaving after the twins are born, returning 2 weeks before the wedding, and leaving 2 weeks after. In that time we are going to travel the country. After the wedding we plan on backpacking across Europe for a year and then it is off to college. I was accepted early into the Bacone School of Education majoring in Special Education, while minoring in nursing. Edward on the other hand has been accepted in to Harvard Medical where he will study neurology. But I will be transferring to a school closer to Edward after 2 years. We last through the ending just talking about different topics with each other. We then put in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ and just last 10 minutes until we just talk amongst everybody. I asked Rose and Em if they had any name picked out. They did, 2 names for each gender. The girls names are Jillian Taylor and Brooke Lynne: the boys names are Jackson Tyler and Brandon Lee. The only one that watched the movie all the way through was Alice, wonder why.

After the movie was over we stopped so we could cook. Alice and I decided to make Chinese. Rose tried to come in and help, but we told her to keep the guys company. She got suspicious, but we couldn't risk her knowing we were going to be discussing her baby shower. We talked for about 30 minutes about it. We decided to have it when Rose' was 7 months so they won't surprise us half way through the shower. This was just a precaution, because twins tend to be considered full term at 36 weeks. After that was settled alice decided to send Edward in to help me finish up so she could keep Jasper company.

When the food was ready we all sat down to eat. I asked if we could finish the last 3 movies tomorrow, so we could play games. Everybody loved the idea, except for Alice. I thought that was weird considering she loved playing games.

"**Alice? Why don't you want to play games?"**

"_**Because the blonde guy against Harry is really hot."**_

"**So basically you want to see how hot he will get in the next movies, right?"**

"_**yeah."**_

She reluctantly said we would continue the movies at noon tomorrow. We went to the living room and played our version of "7minutes in heaven". Basically what happens in our version is that we spin the bottle and who ever it lands on you go into the closet and talk. Well except for when you get your other half. Since it was my idea I had to go first. It landed on Em. We talked about different and many things. How much we missed our dad, Charlie who was killed on the job 4 months ago, how much we hated our mom, Renee who left us when I was 6 months old, and the love for everyone around us. To start with Edward and Rosalie, obviously, but also Sue, Seth, and Leah, our step-family, and onto Alice and Jasper. We even talked about our childhood friend Jacob Black and the short time we had with him.

Jake was our best friend for as long a I remember. He was a our friend before we met the Cullens' and Hales'. Even though I would have loved to have had them meet some how. The reason he didn't was the summer before his sophomore year, when he was 15, I was 14, and Emmett was 18, we discovered he was diagnosed with leukemia. But it was caught too late, and he passed 2 weeks after we found out. The sad thing was it was right before his 16th birthday. Just 3 more days and he would have been 16. I still can't believe it, because that year he was finally going to transfer to Forks high to be closer to us. It broke us in pieces to see our best friend in that casket. I went into a depression until I met the Cullens. Somehow Edward helped me out of that depression. We grew closer that year and the next summer we met Rose and Jaz. We go every month to visit Billy and Jake's graves. We still miss him, but we know that we will see him again sometime.

When our 7 minutes were up it was Em's turn. No surprises it landed on Rose. They left, and Alice pulled our deck of cards out. We played some "Slapjack" while listening to my favorite songs "Last Resort", "Second Chance", "Secret", and "Prelude 12/21" on repeat. When it was time to retrieve them we played Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who had the unfortunate job to get them. Luck wasn't with Edward today because it was his turn. He looked horrified, he hated getting themWhen they returned Emmett's lips were slightly swollen, his shirt was buttoned wrong and inside out. Not to mention Rose's lipgloss was all over him. Rose came out just a little out of breath and wrinkled clothes.

Rose then spun her turn and it landed on Alice. No doubt they were going to talk clothes, gossip, and talk about the twins. Not to mention there's also alices wedding. When their time was up I was sent to get them. When Alice spun her turn it surprisingly landed on Edward. He seemed happy maybe even a little ecstatic. She seemed suspicious as to why he would react that way. I read while they were gone and didn't notice that Jasper was sent to get them. When they came out Alice was bursting with excitement and Edward looked a little dumbfounded. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. We got to the closet and he tooke me in his arms and gave me a chaste kiss. I could tell something was going to happen: whether it was good or bad I couldn't tell. I listened to the rest of the house and it was surprisingly quiet, which is weird. Emmett almost always turned on Eminem full blast when it is our turn, not that they needed it after the first time. It's like they are waiting for something.

"_**I love you so much Izzy." He whispered in my ear after the kiss.**_

"_**You don't know how much I love hearing you say that and know that I love you too."**_

He then kissed me again and this time when he pulled away he kind of slipped away from me. I fumbled for the light switch. When I found it and turned the lights on I found him knelt down on one knee holding out a blood red rose. I couldn't believe that he even remembered the specific color I loved my roses. Then out of no where he pulled a blue velvet box from his jeans pocket. Could this be happening?

"_**Isabella Swan, my Izzybear, with out you I would be a heartless shell. You have had my heat for 5 years, and hopefully for much much longer. I love how selfless you are. You put aside your happiness so that others are happy…When I met you, your eyes could and still can light up my world, like two stars in a cloudless black sky. So Isabella Marie Swan will you make me one of the happiest men in the world and marry me?"**_

By the time he finished I was crying. I could register one thing: this greek god wanted to be with me forever.

"_**YES!" **_then I tackled him. Then I heard alice and rose scream a little too close to the door in my opinion. When I finished the kiss I looked at the ring that was now mine and it was simple yet elegant. It was a white gold band with a diamond encrusted ruby pendant. On the inside he inscribed it with "EXB"

"_**By the way happy 5**__**th**__** anniversary." Edward told me.**_

"_**Happy Anniversary." **_ Then he leaned in and gave me yet another passionate kiss. But we were interrupted by none other than Alice. She pulled me out of the closet so quick I think I got whiplash. They all started to congratulate us. But when it came to Emmett I cried. I wished that Charlie was here to see me.

"_**Thank you Emmett."**_

"_**No Problem. Just promise you will take care of her."**_

"_**Oh I will trust me."**_

By this time I was looking at them with a confused/curious look.

"_**I went to Emmett last week and asked for your hand in marriage. Since I couldn't go to Charlie I went to the next important man in your life."**_

"_**Thank You so much Emmie Bear!"**_

I then turned to Alice

"_**You knew didn't you?"**_

"_**Duh Bella! Did you really think that my baby brother would keep this from me?"**_

"_**Uh…I guess not."**_

I walked over to where Edward and Emmett were talking quietly. I overheard Edward asking him if he would be his best man. He accepted, but I interrupted him.

"_**I hope you are willing to work double." **_ He looked at me confused. _**"Will you give me away?" **_

Now it was his turn to cry, _**"I would love to Bells, but are you sure? I mean it's always been your dream to have dad give you away."**_

I was crying by this point. _**"I think that dad wouldn't have it any other way if he weren't here. And yeah I am definitely 100% positive."**_

The next day we set to work on 2 weddings and a baby shower. Needless to say the movies went forgotten. But right now I could care less. Next Christmas I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Bella Cullen, hmmm…I like the sound of that.

Well there you go guys. and my other story "My New Life" will be going on a break basically because i got a serious case of writers block on that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention followers of i-luvs-me-some-ron-b.-weasley.

I HAVE CHANGED MY USERNAME. IT IS NOW: hardcorehpluver


End file.
